Batman: The Breakdown
by TheAmazingtron 9000
Summary: Batman has finally gone insane. Or so they thought. Joker broke out of prison along with the thousands of inmates locked up. Could this be it...
1. Chapter 1

Batman suddenly woke up, in Intensive Treatment, "Can't believe he's finally gone nuts," one of the doctors said, "Well, he did spend a lot of time with the inmates, he was bound to break,"

Dr. Jeremiah Arkham walked into the room, "Never expected Batman to be here," he whispered, "Alright, let's do a lobotomy!" Batman broke out and jumped out the window, he glided down and landed on the soft grass.

"Oracle, what's happened?"

"Sorry, but the number you called was inavalible..." a voice said, "Please try again," Batman quietly cursed and ran to the batcave. Inside, Ivy plants were wrecking the place, but the batcomputer remained. He walked over there, only to find Joker laughing on Skype.

"Hello, Batman! Nice to see you..."

"What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing, just a little get-together," Joker chuckled and all of a sudden, the Ivy plants blew up and green glowing liquid squirted all over the place. Laughing gas came out of the plumbing pipes and Batman chuckled, then he laughed uncontrollably. He fell... asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Joker said, " I wonder why you're here! You're crazy, you've gone mad!" Batman was chained to the sewer walls. "You know, Killer Croc lives here, he might have something for dinner tonight! It's gonna be real nice..." Joker climbed up a ladder and went outside into the blinding light.

He heard growling and then, "Tick tock, is that a croc?" Killer Croc growled, "I'm gonna rip you apart, eat your intestines and paint the ayslum red with your blood!" Batman laughed and kicked Croc in the belly. He shouted and Batman broke out and ran across the tunnel.

Croc was sprinting behind him, Batman grabbed his batclaw and used it to block the tunnel with debris but Croc just smashed it. Batman saw an open manhole and grappled up, he appeared in the Botonical Gardens. Batman's vision blackened and looked like he was in a cell locked up, a hooded man came up to him and stabbed a syringe into Batman. Then, he reappeared in the Botonical Gardens...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robin arrived in the Gardens, only to find an unconsious Batman. Robin kicked Wayne and Batman woke up with a jolt. " I know what Joker's planning." said Robin, with a sly smirk on his face. "He wants to-"

"-drive me insane, I know."

"How?"

"He told me."

"I think he's going to-"

"-release all the inmates. I know!"

"If you're going to finish all my sentences, I won't say anthing! Anyways, Riddler has taken most of the doctors captive. He plans to sedate them, with Scarecrow toxin!"

Batman nodded and absorbed the info. Suddenly, a giant plant rose from the ground and it spat acid at Robin and Batman then Batman threw a Batarang and the plant exploded into green gas and glowing acid. Batman then fell asleep again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_His life flashed before his eyes, the same hooded man came and whispered in his ear, "We meet again... Batman!" he manically laughed as Batman mumbled incoherently. "You've finally gone insane!" the man shrieked, and he shaked a green syringe which glowed. He injected it into himself then injected another in Batman._

Little Bruce Wayne walked with his parents into the dark alley, "Come on slowcoach, we're nearly there. Alfred is just at the end of this alley." the father said.

"Why did we come here, it's scary, Dad!"

"It's a shortcut, we arrive sooner!" the father replied enthusiatically, suddenly a musclar hooded man asked darkly for their money. Bruce grew taller and punhced the man, Bruce grew a mask and then he kicked the thief. A bat sign appeared on Bruce's shirt and uppercutted the thief. Then, a cape grew from his shoulders and gloves grew on his hands. Bruce grew a grey skintight outfit, and the Batman outfit was full. Batman knocked out the thief and the thief morphed into Scarecrow.

"How did you break out of the dream!" Scarecrow shrieking, now in a cell. Batman locked the cell and threw away the key. Now only Joker and Riddler to go.


End file.
